One drink won't hurt
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a birthday story for a friend and it will contain not only spanking but spoilers for Supernatural season 10. Dean promises Sammy that he won't drink until the Mark is gone. Remembering what Sam promised to do, he drinks anyway and Sam catches him. Story prompt inside


Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Dean promised not to drink until the Mark is gone. Sam catches him. Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking involved Some **spoilers for Supernatural season 10.**

Birthday gift

_(__I'm open about the scenario, but this is what I'd love: I want someone to do something stupid, feel their heart in their throat/have that 'oh shit' moment when they get caught, and get a harsh spanking for it with sobs &amp; all. There should be comforting in a het manly sort of way at the end. __I'd most like for him to either be otk or tied down w/his butt high, because I'd like the spanking to get to the point to where he wouldn't be able to keep position.)_

Dean knew he shouldn't do it. He even promised Sam that he wouldn't, but he had a stressful day and the Mark was bothering him. One drink, that's all he needed, just one double shot of Jack to take the edge off. He could stop at one. He was sure of it.

He felt guilty even pouring it, but Sam and Cas were gone and weren't expected back for a few days. He looked at the shot sitting there on the table taunting him. In the back of his mind, he could hear Sam's warning,

"_Touch a drop of alcohol before we get this shit with the Mark of Cain sorted and I'll get Dad's belt out of the trunk and blister your bare ass with it. Understand? I'm not playing around here Dean. You killed people and until we can get rid of it or get the urges under control, you need to take care of yourself by eating right, exercising, and no alcohol."_

"_I got it Sammy and I agree with you. I don't wanna be that person again, but I do think that I'm a bit old to be threatened with Dad's belt."_

"_Oh absolutely, I agree 100%." Dean let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "That's why it's a promise, not a threat." Dean swallowed hard._

"But what Sammy doesn't know won't hurt either of us." Dean said raising the glass to his lips.

He closed his eyes, brought the glass to his lips, hesitated a second then tipped his head back and took the shot. When he opened his eyes, he was looking up, straight into the angry eyes of his little brother Sam, who'd just entered the bunker and was straight above him. As the whiskey hit his stomach, it was so full of butterflies that he almost puked. His heart was in his throat and his face flushed from embarrassment and guilt by his actions. He knew Sam was furious. He looked down in shame and cringed when he heard Sam turn and go back out the way he came. He had no doubt what Sam was going after.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When Sam walked into the bunker he looked down and noticed Dean sitting at the table below him. He watched as Dean put the shot glass to his lips, tip back, and drank the shot down. His blood pressure went sky high and he eyes were full of fury. He didn't know how many shots Dean had downed, but it didn't matter if it was one or ten, Dean's backside was going to feel Sam's anger. He made a promise to his big brother and he was going to keep it. He turned around and headed right back out the door and ran straight into Cas.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

Sam didn't say anything, he pushed Cas out of the way and kept walking to the back of the Impala. He put the key in, turned the lock, and opened the trunk.

"Sam, what's the matter?" Cas asked concerned. "Is Dean okay?"

"He's okay for now, but not guaranteeing anything by the time I finished with him." He growled as he yanked Dad's belt out from the bottom of the trunk. Cas saw the belt and was glad he wasn't Dean. He knew first hand that the belt stung like hell.

"Give us a while please Cas." Sam begged slamming the trunk shut with a little more force than needed.

"I understand, but don't be too hard on him Sam. The Mark's a hard burden to handle." Cas said.

"Resisting Demon blood was hard for me Cas, but that didn't stop Dean from filleting the skin off my backside with this belt when I lost control. It also didn't stop Dean from using it on you after the whole Leviathan thing, did it?"

"No." Cas agreed. "It didn't" He unconsciously rubbed his backside thinking about it.

"I warned him what I would do if he drank and I just watched him take a shot."

"Do what you must, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Depends if I let him out of his room tomorrow or not."

"I'll check on you both then."

"Bye Cas."

Sam closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He let it out, steeled his heart and marched into the Bunker, locking it tightly after he walked in. He looked down and was surprised to see Dean still sitting in the chair looking at the table. He thought he'd leave the room and try to avoid Sam.

Dean sheepishly looked up at Sam as he walked down the stairs into the room and said,

"Sorry."

"How many?"

"Just the one."

"What did you eat today?"

"Nothing." Dean blushed.

"I guess I don't need to ask the question about you working out do I?"

"Nope."

"Why? We talked about this Dean." Sam reasoned. "I lived this, remember the demon blood? Come on Dean, you and Bobby locked me up until I was clean, then you both beat my ass. Made me run every day, take care of myself and if I felt the slightest bit out of control, I needed to tell one of you or you'd beat my ass again."

"Yeah, I remember that but this is different."

"The hell it is. This is no different Dean. I wanted to drink demon blood and you want to spill human blood. We both know that drinking causes us to lose control. That's why we agreed no alcohol PERIOD! Right?"

"Yes, that's what we agreed on, but I only had one."

"Correction, you got caught after only having one. You wouldn't have stopped would you?"

"No." Dean painfully admitted.

"If you were that bad off, what should you have done?"

"Called you."

"Damn right. Cas could've been here is seconds."

"You were on a case. He was your back up."

"I'd rather have been alone than you."

"Well, I won't leave you alone on a case."

"That's an excuse because we both have worked cases alone. I know you remember the promise I made you right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then let's go." Sam said indicating that Dean should follow him.

"Come on Sammy. You aren't really going to use that on me are you?"

"Yes Dean, I am!"

Sam said nothing more. He walked through the library down the corridor and straight into Dean's room. Dean slowly followed his little brother. He knew he shouldn't have drank but he was having a hard time and wasn't willing to admit it to himself let alone Sammy.

Sam walked into the room, laid the belt on the table, then sat on the bed and motioned for Dean to come over. Dean shook his head and said,

"Not like that."

"Any way I say. That's the rules remember? I intend for you to learn and not have to repeat this. Leave the jeans on to start. You're getting a warm up so I don't bruise you. Let's go. Get your ass over my knee now."

Dean slowly walked to Sam's side and said, "Come on Sammy." When Sam shook his head no, Dean lowered himself over Sam's knees so that his torso was on the bed and his backside was in position. Sam wasted no time. He wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, pulled him tight to him and began with hard fast swats.

Dean really hated this. He was usually the one giving the spankings. In fact, since Bobby died, he'd only been spanked a handful of times. Sam always spanked at a steady pace. He started out hard and fast to grab attention then he slowly swatted each and every spot from mid butt to mid thigh over and over and over until Dean could hardly stay in position.

"Jeans off." Sam barked.

Dean arched up to unbutton his jeans and slide them to his knees. He got back into position and Sam started out hard and fast again. With the protection of the jeans gone, Dean squirmed a bit more causing Sam to hold him tighter and wrap one leg around Dean's. He dropped the leg around Dean's knee and raised his other leg so Dean's backside was higher. That way he had better access to the sit spots.

When Sam started his third cycle without the jeans, Dean couldn't help but cry out.

"OW, son of a bitch!"

Sam didn't say anything. He just kept on swatting. He could see the redness on the skin sticking out of the bottom of Dean's boxers. He raised his hand and started swatting Dean's sit spots rapidly. Right, left, right, left until he counted ten to each side.

Dean had known what was next, because they both had been punished by the same men. Dean tended to spank like Dad, fast and to the point, and Sam tended to spank like Bobby, slow and thorough. Both were very effective and when they were done, you knew you'd been spanked.

Sam completed one more circuit everywhere rapidly. Dean yelped and wiggled but couldn't get out of Sam's grasp. He fought against it but he started tearing up. Sam stopped spanking, rubbed Dean's back for a minute, helped Dean to his feet, and got up, then said,

"Move your pillows to the center of the bed. I want you on hands and knees with your bare backside over the pillows."

Sam turned and walked to the table to get the belt while Dean got into position. He could hear his brother struggling to comply and he almost gave in. Then he thought about all those guys he killed. Yeah they were scum and were going to sit back while the girl was raped, but they were human. Dean needed to stay in his right mind to combat the lure of the Mark of Cain, so he hardened his heart and grabbed the belt and doubled it over. He waited until he didn't hear any more movement from Dean before he turned around.

Once he turned he saw Dean's red backside high and waiting for the rest of his punishment. He always hated to be on display so he wanted to make this as fast as possible, then give Dean his privacy. He walked up to the bed and said, "Ten." Then he raised his Daddy's belt and brought it down hard across both sit spots. Dean pushed into the pillows and yelled at the lick. Then he pushed back into position and tried harder to hold it for the next few. Both also landing on his sit spots.

On lick number four Dean yelled,

"OW! Dammit Sammy, I get it."

Sam ignored him and placed lick number five in the exact same place. Sam heard Dean start to cry as he raised the belt for the sixth time.

"Please..." He begged.

When the seventh struck harder than the last, Dean broke and started sobbing. He knew there was only three to go, so he pulled the pillows into his stomach and laid his head on the bed and let it all go. He kept picturing the room with those men lying dead all around him. Killed by his own hand. He sat there covered in their blood as Sammy asked him to tell him that he had to do that. He couldn't.

He didn't even notice that Sammy had given him the last three and was done, until he felt the sheet being pulled in place over him. Sam sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Dean's back. He didn't say anything. He just waited until Dean told him to get out or decided to talk. Whichever happened was fine with him. He followed through on his promise to Dean.

It was garbled and hard to hear but Sam heard Dean just the same as he said,\

"Sammy, I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Next time call one of us. I won't let you do what you did again."

"I know. Thanks."

"Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Am I being sent to bed Daddy?"

"Yes you are as a matter of fact. You wanna argue about it?" Sam asked raising the belt as if he was going to smack Dean with it.

"Hell no, that son of a bitching thing hurts!"

"I thought you'd see it my way. I'll see you in the morning, Jerk. I'll make sure I put a pillow in your chair." Sam said jokingly to his big brother.

"You'd better, after what you put my ass through, Bitch."

Sam walked out and shut the door behind him. He chuckled as he heard,

"Ow, son of a bitch." as Dean was trying to get back into his boxers.

Dean decided right there and then that he wasn't going to drink until the Mark was gone. Because one drink sure hurt a hell of a lot!

The End...


End file.
